


A Vision in Lilacs

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to note that Sarita is pregnant at the time of the wedding and just starting to show however she became pregnant after the proposal (which I have yet to write). Almost immediately after in fact...</p></blockquote>





	A Vision in Lilacs

The crowded Skyhold garden seemed to empty as he saw her standing before him, the evening sunlight casting a halo of golden light around her. The dress was a simple thing, especially compared to the overly complicated designs Josephine and Vivienne had suggested, but it was all the lovelier for its simplicity. White like the snows of the Frostback Mountains and with delicate lace along the low but modest neckline and sleeves. From behind the dress came to just slightly above her lower back where it was met by her hair, black as midnight and cascading down in loose curls. There was a small sprig of lilacs at the right of her slightly expanded waistline (that the guests were all far too polite to mention). There was another in her hair, just behind her left ear. She was wearing the silverite leaf necklace that had been her mothers and on a longer chain, hidden by the dress was the coin he had given her over a year ago, close between her heart and their child.  
Cullen felt his face break into what he was sure was a stupid grin. When he joined the burgeoning Inquistion so long ago he thought it a chance to finally do some good, to seek redemption of a sort. He never would have dreamt to find all that he had. Friendship, purpose, love and now a family of his own. The delicate elfen woman before him had saved the entire world and for some reason he could not quite understand, she was going to share her life with him.  
He took her hands in his and kissed them softly, squeezing them a little in reassurance. She smiled softly, almost shyly at him before whispering "So are you sure you still want to do this? I mean I know it is a little late but I can probably distract them with a fade rift..." She was only half teasing, she wanted to be married to him more than anything but kept waiting for the moment where he would come to his senses and realise that he did not wish to be tied to a Dalish elf with a strong history of magic in her family. All those little worries faded away when he pressed his forehead to hers and she felt herself melt a little into his honey and amber eyes. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life" he whispered back. She felt herself begin to tear up a little already so deflected with a joke, gesturing with a head nod at her bare feet "I suppose any cold feet are to be expected really". Cullen chuckled softly and replied that perhaps it was for the best that Lelia--Divine Victoria could not attend, she would never forgive the lack of shoes to coo over.  
A gentle throat clearing brought them back to the moment. Standing before them in the gazebo where they had played so many games of chess stood Mother Giselle and Sarita's grandmother (and keeper) ready to perform the joint ceremony.  
He squeezed her hand once more and they stepped forward together, into the gazebo and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note that Sarita is pregnant at the time of the wedding and just starting to show however she became pregnant after the proposal (which I have yet to write). Almost immediately after in fact...


End file.
